You are so Annoying
by vampirefan14
Summary: "You're just a filthy mudblood who doesn't know her place, and if you keep this up, you might just end up having an accident," he said loudly.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (only the plot)

You are so Annoying

Hermione's POV:

"You're just a filthy mudblood who doesn't know her place, and if you keep this up, you might just end up having an accident," he said loudly.

It was the first day of school and they already started arguing. Just because they fought in the same side during the war, it does not mean they got along well.

They were standing in the middle of the Great Hall when the argument started. It was dinner and by the start of their fight, the whole hall was quiet.

"Merlin, will you just get over yourself. You're so self-centered. You know for someone that prides themselves saying that their blood is so "pure," did you ever think that your blood is dirtier than mine," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I mean you purebloods are so inbred, I wouldn't be surprised to know that most of you guys have a disease. I bet that you don't even realize that most of the pureblood girls from your house that you shagged are probably your cousins. I mean that is so gross." I said with a smirk.

By that time, Ron, Harry, and pretty much everyone else besides the Slytherins were laughing.

I looked into Malfoy's face, seeing the shock and disbelief in his face. The look of his face was so comical; it sent me into a fit of giggles.

With a withering look, Malfoy drew his wand out and pointed it at her. When he pointed his wand at her, she quickly drew hers and pointed it at him.

"I dare you to say it again," he said.

"I said your blood is dirtier mine and you practically shagged your cousins. Do you want me to repeat it again, or are you just freaking deaf."

His fury and embarrassment is pretty evident on his face. His wand shook with barely contained fury.

"You'll regret this. I'll get back at you for this, you'll regret ever messing with me and when I -"

"That's enough children, it's almost curfew and we don't any trouble do we?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, but if you look close enough, you could see the disappointment hidden under them.

"Also, will and please come see me at my office? I have some news I want to inform you of."

After that announcement, Dumbledore quickly headed towards his office with a swept of his colorful robes thinking Dumbledore might have got that from Snape.

I immediately started panicking thinking maybe I have gone a bit far with my argument with Malfoy. Ron and Harry tried comforting me, but everything they were telling me was going through one ear and out the other. I was too nervous thinking that I might get kicked out of Hogwarts. If I was lucky, I might just get detention.

Draco's POV:

Filthy mudblood, what was she thinking. I mean sure we like to keep our blood pure, but we're not that inbred are we? I quickly shook that thought from my mind and glanced to my right where Granger was. We were walking quickly to Dumbledore's office and with the speed I was going at, Granger was practically jogging to keep up. I noticed that since the war was over, Granger grew up. Her hair was no longer a giant bird's nest, but instead it fell down in waves to mid-waist. Her eyes is a glowing amber color which shows a hint of nervousness mixed with determination Her complexion a bit brighter and for a girl that's only five feet and three inch, her legs looks like it could stretch for miles.

"No! This is wrong!" I screamed. Wait, did I just say that loud?

Granger gave me a strange look and quickly covered up a laugh. Great, now the mudblood thinks I'm some idiot who talks to himself, just what I freaking need for my reputation.

We arrived in front of Dumbledore's office and Granger spoke the password. We walked inside and quickly sat down to await our punishment

"Do you know why I asked you children to come in today?" Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry, please don't expel me, I promise I won't do it again." Hermione cried and almost close to hysterical.

I almost felt bad for her, but the key word was almost.

"I'm not going to expel you children, you're one of my best students and I don't think Harry and Ron will be happy about it." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Instead I have good news for you both, you both made Head Boy and Head Girl. So congratulations. You both are sharing a dorm so try not to hurt each other and the password is freedom."

"Wait a minute, just back up a second, you expect me to share a dorm with Malfoy! You know what he's done to me for six years; do you want me to kill him? Granger shouted while pointing her stupid finger in my face.

I quickly swatted her finger away from my face and discreetly wiped my hands on my robes. I know I shouldn't stick to the blood prejudices, but you know, habits are hard to break.

Ever since my parents sided with the light side during the middle of the war, I was kind of surprised. I know my mother has been urging my father to join ever since he almost died from a crucio the Dark Lord gave him because he failed a mission. After a few more months of persuasion, he agreed and made arrangements with Dumbledore and became a spy for the Order. He was surprised Severus was also a spy especially one that is so close with the Dark Lord. After that, things just continued on from there and their side won.

"Hey, I don't want to share a dorm with you either, so will you just shut up and stop being so dramatic. Merlin, you're giving me a terrible headache." I said.

"Now, now children, there is no need for arguments, everything has already been arranged and before I forget, here are your badges. Off you go now."

After that, he led us towards the door and closed it behind us.

"My father will hear about this." I whispered.


End file.
